The School
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: Flashbacks. From then. When I had no friends, no family, no flock. When I was sad, depressed, lonely. When I was forced to upon pain and fear every minute of every day. From before I was flock leader. Before I was world-saver. Before I was Max.
1. Chapter 1 Max

**A/N: Explanation time. I was rereading TAE when this idea came to me. I figured we fans deserved to know a little about the flock's time at the School, and since JP sure as heck isn't gonna tell us, I decided to make some stuff up. Some of this is hard evidence from the early books, but the rest is all from my imagination. This story will each be in a different flock's perspective, going from age order (Max to Angel) and telling about their thoughts and experiences. If enough people like it, I'll also add some stuff about the flock's lives with Jeb in Colorado. **

**Couple notes: At this point, none of the flock have names. They're subjects six to eleven (Max- six, Fang- seven, Iggy- eight, Nudge- nine, Gazzy- ten, Angel- eleven) and also, Iggy is not blind. Yet. His POV will be his "vision enhancement" but before then he's a lot more optimistic. Also, no matter how much this first chapter might hint at it, there will be NO MIGGY! FAX ALL THE WAY! Anyway, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I am not an idiot. I do not hate the awesomesaucetasticalness of Fax. Therefore, I am not James Patterson and I do not own Maximum Ride. **

**Copyright: I own this idea. If you would like to use a similar plot, please at least ask permission about it or try to make it different enough that I know you weren't trying to steal. **

**Anyway, last but **_**definitely **_**not least, REVIEW! Pretty pretty please review! All reviewers get cookies! Enjoy the story!**

Chapter One

Subject Six

I heard the cage door rattle. I saw the blinding light, even through my closed eyes. I felt the gentle hand pat my arm and the voice whisper soothingly.

Painfully, I pried my eyes open and instantly winced at the intensity of the light.

"It's alright," a voice whispered. "Get up as quick as you can."

I squinted at the owner of the voice. It was a man in a white coat. Usually, that image alone could've stopped my heart in fear. But this whitecoat was a good one. He cared for me. He treated me like I was normal. He was called Jeb.

Slowly, I sat up as far as I could in my crate.

"Come on," Jeb coaxed patiently. "Come out and stretch your wings."

Wordlessly, I crawled out of the crate as Jeb backed up to give me room. As Jeb watched in secret amazement, I extended my wings.

Jeb smiled and nodded to himself.

My wings stretched long, about the length between my cage and Subject Nine's **(A/N: I figure Max has no sense of distance at the moment, but that's about eleven-twelve feet long)**.

It felt nice to stretch them out, but suddenly, I heard a noise outside and quickly folded them into my back.

"It's alright," Jeb assured me. "They know I'm here with you. I need to take you in for a test, but it won't take long and it won't hurt. Alright?"

I nodded and Jeb took my hand.

As we left the room, I looked into the crates that I passed. Subject Nine's dark hair was twirled around her equally dark finger as she watched me, pity showing in her chocolately eyes.

Subject Eight sat as tall as he could in his crate and smiled encouragingly at me, though worry showed in his eyes. I smiled softly back at him and mouthed, "I'll be fine."

Subject Eight was nice; always happy. I would hate to see the day that happiness was ruined. **(A/N: Foreshadowing! Oooooh! Sorry, leaving now)**

Subjects Ten and Eleven were next. Since they were both so young and actually related, their cages were linked. Ten cradled his baby sister in his arms. His bright blue eyes shimmered with tears. I felt so sorry for them. Subject Ten was only three; Eleven barely one. I swore to myself that I would someday get those two out of here, if not every one of us.

Lastly, I passed Subject Seven. I didn't understand Seven. He always seemed so dark, so distant. Though Jeb was as kind to him as he was to the rest of us, Seven never showed his thanks, never even smiled.

And though the same expressionless looks were directed towards me right now, it always seemed he was more…interested in me than in anything else. _Sometimes _it even seemed as though the only reason Seven went through all these tests- the only thing that kept him alive- was me!

I zoomed back to reality when I realized I'd had my eyes locked on Seven's the whole time. Quickly, he broke contact and I turned back to Jeb.

Jeb led me out of the room and down a long hallway, one I had trudged down millions of times. We entered the Blue Room (a room with a bright blue door) and Jeb told me to wait while he got the rest of the scientists.

After a few minutes, the door opened just a crack and a young blonde head stuck itself in.

"Hi," Ari said cheerfully.

I sighed. Ari was only two, just one year older than baby Eleven, but he followed me _everything _and was annoying as all heck.

To make it worse, Jeb was his father. Jeb was too much like _my _father for me to think about that without shuddering. There was _no _way I could ever live knowing that _Ari _was my _brother. _ **(A/N: Haha. Max, what is it with you foreshadowing things today, huh? Oh, wait. I made you do it. Mwahahahahahaha!)**

"Hi," Ari said again.

Like I said, he's only two.

I nodded at him and started rubbing a cut on my wrist impatiently. Jeb had said there was a test. He'd promised it wouldn't be painful, but, as much as I trusted him, I had doubts. The tests were _always _painful. The "tests" were what kept me exhausted, starving, banged up, and always in pain.

They were also what made Ari laugh and had taught him how to clap. You might not believe this, but I _kinda _wanted to get it over with.

Finally, the doors opened again. Two whitecoats marched inside, shoved Ari back, and stood in front of me.

"Hello my dear," one of them snarled at me, leaning in close. I snapped my jaws at him and he leaped backward, cursing under his breath.

"Stupid experiment," the whitecoat grumbled to his companion.

The other whitecoat patted him on the back while stifling her laughter.

They walked over to a threatening-looking machine-thingy and started pressing random buttons. I was very reassured that they had absolutely no idea what they were doing. **(A/N: oh, Max. So young, yet still so sarcastic)**

Suddenly, the door slammed open again and a third whitecoat marched in. She gestured angrily at me and the other two taped wires onto my arms. Then the man pressed a huge button and an excruciating pain erupted all through my body.

Spots danced in my eyes as the pain threatened to knock me unconscious. From far away, I heard a slapping sound.

"The maximum setting!" an unfamiliar voice shouted. "I said the maximum!"

The pain increased and the voices sounded farther and farther away.

"Maximum!" the woman screamed again. "Maximum! _Maximum!" _

**A/N: So, I hope you can see where Max got her name from. Tell me what you think so far. If I get at least ten reviews, I'll get the chapter up faster, but…..I…kinda…have to….write it…..first….yeah, I didn't plan this out very well. But anyway, pretty please review, and next, Fang's POV! Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2 Fang

**A/N: Hola. Thank you a bajillion-million times to all people who reviewed. Reviews make the world go round, as I like to say. Technically, I only have four reviews (sadness) and I said I'd wait for ten, but I was feeling review-deprived and I needed to update _something. _Therefore, here's the next chapter, but I warn you: I'm terrible at writing in Fang's POV, so feel free to criticize. Tell me what you think, though. Glad everyone liked the first chapter. Hope you like this one too.**

**Disclaimer: Like I've said before: me=not an idiot. I no hate Fax. I=not JP. I no own MR.**

**Copyright: own the plot. **

Chapter Two

Subject Seven

I watched in anger as the traitor dragged Six away from me. He claimed to be our "friend" but I wasn't as gullible as the others. I knew what he would do eventually. He'd pretend to be nice to us and to care about us, but then right when we least expected it, he'd jump out and turn on us. And we'd all be dead for trusting him.

I tried to send these thoughts to Six as she passed by my crate, but she wasn't paying attention. She was just staring at me, looking slightly confused. Eventually, I gave up and turned away.

After Subject Six was out of sight, I leaned back in my crate and sighed. The rest of the winged mutants watched me weirdly.

"You okay?" Eight asked.

I studied his face. I'm pretty good at reading emotions, but I couldn't tell what he thought of the whitecoat or what Six thought of him.

I shrugged and retreated to the back of the cage. The other experiments seemed to get the message and left me alone. Although I felt a small empathic message from Eleven as she held onto the bars of her cage and watched me.

_Happy, _the message said. _Be happy. _

I smiled slightly and nodded at her. She grinned, showing her two teeth, and crawled back next to her brother.

I closed my eyes and tried to pull all emotions into the back of my mind. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, thinking about all the things I just wanted to forget about.

I thought of that stupid whitecoat who was getting into our minds _way _too easily. I thought of how much Six trusted him and didn't trust me. I thought of how Eleven wasn't even one year old left and yet she had experienced "tests" worse than all of ours combined.

I thought of how, even at the age of six, Subject Nine refused to say a word. I thought of how much Ten cared for his sister, yet there was nothing he could do to help her, much less himself.

Lastly, I thought of Six. I cared about her, that was for sure. We were the same age and we had known each other for nine _long _years, but still she threw all her trust in a man who would just abandon her someday. And she paid absolutely no attention to me.

And people say _I'm _antisocial.

My eyes still closed, I pushed all those thoughts into the back of my mind and forced my heart to be as emotionless as my face. While Six was making kissy-faces at the forty-year-old traitor, I was leader. For now.

I opened my eyes and surveyed the kids. Eight was nine as well, but he was just too….._happy _to be any use.

_Happy good, _Eleven reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

_Thanks, _I thought back. _I almost forgot. _

Eleven smiled cutely again at me from across the lab. I winked at her and continued surveying.

Subject Nine was chewing on her fingernail and glancing around the room nervously. I'd noticed the pitied way Six usually looked at her: like because she was different, she deserved more attention than the rest of us.

Although, I understood why. Nine spoke even less than I did: and I spoke as little as I could get away with. Nine was practically mute. We weren't even sure if she _could _talk.

I noticed Nine watching me and nodded at her. Then, I looked over at the little kids.

_You guys okay? _I thought to Eleven.

_Happy, _she replied. That was her new favorite word. No idea how she learned it.

_Ask your brother, _I commanded.

Eleven snuggled next to Ten and waited a minute before answering to me, _He say good. _

I smiled at them and looked around the room again. Normally, I would watch Six for awhile, making sure she was alright. She wasn't usually alright. She was definitely different then the rest of us, although I wasn't a hundred percent sure how.

Reluctantly, I tore my gaze from Six's empty crate when I heard the door open.

Jeb-the-secretly-evil-whitecoat sauntered in, grinning like an idiot, and carrying an unconscious Subject Six.

I reached through the bars of my crate and grabbed his coat- hard- when he passed by.

Jeb leaned forward, still holding Six.

"What's wrong, Seven?" he asked me.

I glared at him and pointedly looked down at Six. He didn't seem to get the message. Idiot.

"What have you done to her?" I growled softly.

Jeb chuckled and smiled at me. "Oh, nothing. She's perfectly fine. Just sleeping. That's all."

I glared harder at him, making him flinch slightly. He seemed to get what I was trying to tell him: if she doesn't wake up in the next hour, I will kill you.

Jeb cleared his throat awkwardly, nodded in acknowledgement to the other kids, and lifted Six into her crate.

After Jeb left, I leaned forward, trying to get a good look at the "sleeping" girl. She seemed to be breathing, but I could never be sure.

_Is Six alright? _I asked Eleven, hoping her little mind would understand.

_She no happy, _Eleven replied, making me glare at her automatically. _But thinking about stuff._

That was good enough for me. I mentally thanked the baby and leaned back in my cage again.

Hopefully, Six would wake up soon and we wouldn't have to do any "experimentations" before then. For now, I could relax.

"Seven?" I opened one eye. Eight was looking at me strangely.

"Do you think Six is alright?" he asked.

I shrugged and closed my eyes again. I assumed he took that as a yes, because he didn't ask again.

That was when the door burst open and six whitecoats burst in each with a giant bazooka. Well there goes my relaxation time.

**A/N: Dun. Dun. Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Don't worry; I won't completely leave you at a cliffhanger. Get me to at least ten reviews for this chapter (even if you have to log out and review repeatedly), and the next one will come soon with Iggy telling the story! Yay! Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and pretty please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Iggy

**A/N: Hello again! Note to Wingz-and-a-Fez (who is btw the only reason I'm writing this chapter at all b/c she gave me EIGHT REVIEWS!): I would continue with Fang, but I need to give each of the flock a turn, but don't worry; I'm picking up right where I left off. Also, this takes place a year before they escaped with Jeb, so yes it'll be them growing up and, if people like it enough, a little at the mountain house with Jeb. Hope I helped! **

**To Annie (whose penname is too foreign for me to type out), no, I'm sorry, they're not from a parallel universe, though if I ever give any of them names, I'm gonna call one of them Rose Tyler, just for you. You're welcome. **

**To Seize the Rain, I'm **_**so **_**glad you think the story's really good. I apologize for confusing you with the numbers, but don't worry, in a couple chapters, they'll all have names. Thx for the comment on Iggy and Nudge. I figured Iggy would be more random and depressed if he hadn't been before he got blindified, and as for Nudge, why else would she talk so much? She's been keeping away her thoughts for six years!**

**To Da (whose penname is just too awesomesaucetastically long), I feel so loved that you thought I did Fang well. Now we just have to see about Iggy. This is the first time I have **_**ever **_**written him as not completely utterly **_**weird. **_**Hopefully I do well. Also, I'm updating as fast as I can, so **_**please**_** no lamps! Or…..Sharpies (shudder). **

**To everyone else who reviewed, thank you! And I'm glad you like the story so far!**

Chapter Three

Subject Eight

The minute whitecoats burst in with bazookas, I knew something was seriously wrong. Sure, whitecoats burst in all the time- it was actually getting kinda old, to be honest- but guns were new.

I wished I had a gun sometimes. Anything to just get rid of those stupid whitecoats for good. A gun. Or a bomb. Or anything like that really. A bomb would be best though. I wonder how you make a bomb. It sounds fun.

Anyway, back on track. The whitecoats with bazookas obviously caused a ruckus between the other experiments and me. It was obvious that something serious was going on, but what that something was, we had no idea.

One of the whitecoats handed his gun to a partner and surveyed the six of us. Subject Six had just woken up and seemed mentally and physically scarred, as well as just as terrified as the rest of us.

The lead whitecoat looked one by one at each of us. His eyes scanned quickly by Ten and Eleven, looked disgustedly at Nine, lingered on Six for a minute, making my heart stop, but then moved on to Seven and me.

The whitecoat looked back and forth between the two of us, seeming to size us up. I could practically see his thoughts through his eyes: _The dark one's stronger, but the light one has better vision on his own already. _

I didn't know how I knew that, but it just fit his look. I am quite observant that way.

The whitecoat's eyes lingered on Seven again.

"Tyler," he commanded. "Give me it."

A female whitecoat handed her partner a strange object that I couldn't see. He held up a needle connected to the machine and started towards Seven's cage.

Muttering soothing words that I swear did absolutely nothing to quench Seven's suspicion and anger, the whitecoat carefully unlatched Seven's crate, but when he reached out to inject the needle in my friend's arm, Seven jumped out and bit the whitecoat right on the hand, making him scream and the rest of us gasp.

I exchanged glances with Six. I knew we could both tell why the whitecoat seemed to be in so much pain. The teeth Seven had bitten him with were practically fangs. Not fun.

Grumbling and cursing under his breath, the injured whitecoat gestured for his partner to come over.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she muttered as she injected a needle into Seven's arm, rendering him unconscious and then lifting him back into the crate. **(A/N: finally, that sentence ended. It was a long sentence. Anyway, did any DW fans notice the Doctor Ten catchphrase there? Anyone? At all? Especially cause that whitecoat was sorta-kinda-not-really-but-still supposed to be Rose? See? Get it? Anyway,)**

The bitten whitecoat then advanced towards me, glaring at me with a look that clearly stated, "You try to fight back and you're dead in an instant."

Taking a deep breath, I allowed the man to open my crate and jab the needle into my arm. Everything turned black and, although I could tell I was still conscious, I felt nothing, saw nothing.

Until that one moment. When every happy feeling I had ever felt was drained out of me **(A/N: no, it's not dementors) **and the pain replaced it.

Oh, the pain. So much pain. Terrible was the pain. So, so terrible.

The pain began in my forearm, quickly spreading up to my head; then bursting out in my eyes. I screamed, unable to bear the pain any longer. I heard far-away voices yelling and cursing and then suddenly, all feeling disappeared and I blacked out once more.

When I awoke, I wasn't even sure if I was awake. Everything was dark and I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face when I held them up.

But I heard voices.

"How could you?" a very angry voice shouted. "You always mess up everything! He would've been perfect! A completely new life-form! And you killed him!"

I wanted to say, "I'm not dead," but I had a feeling being dead might actually be a better option.

"I'm sorry!" I heard another voice yell. "We were _trying _to enhance his night vision, but…but something went wrong, I don't know! We didn't _mean _to kill him!"

I heard the first voice speak again. "Five, Miss Tyler. There are only five. The Director said six. She said we _needed _six. We can't have Subjects Six, Seven, Nine, Ten, and Eleven with no eight. And because of _your _stupid idea-"

"It was _your _idea!" the second voice shouted. "I said he was fine on his own. They don't _need _night vision. You're just an idiot who can't accept that _everything _doesn't _always _have to be 'better'!"

For a whitecoat, I think I liked this chick.

**A/N: AGAIN! I apologize for the abrupt ending. I was too lazy to write any more. Plus I'm bad at Iggy. Next chapter will explain how he's **_**not **_**dead (I mean, obviously, of course) and Nudge will tell the story. You will see why writing for Nudge is harder than you'd think. Sigh. Remember, folks, she hasn't talked in six years. She shall have very **_**very **_**rambling, Nudge-like thoughts. Hopefully it'll be hilarious though. Anyway, I'll try to update soon, thanks to all the people who already love me, and pretty please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Nudge

**A/N: *Nervous laugh* Hey, guys. Remember back in, like, September, when I last updated this story and said I'd probably update in less than a lot of time? Well, I lied! Yay! But, don't worry, I could never discontinue this story- I just had a lot of trouble writing in Nudge's point of view for reasons I'm too lazy to explain. Thank you guys so much for (theoretically) not giving up on me, and here's the next (long-awaited) chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter Four

Subject Nine

My mind threatened to burst as I watched everything that was happening. Subject Eight had been taken! Seven was still unconscious. Six looked distraught.

I curled up in my cage and gripped my head. Too many thoughts ran through my brain and I just wanted to let them out but I couldn't. I mouthed the words I was thinking, "What's going to happen to us? What did they do to Eight? OMG, what did they do to Eight?" I mouthed the words, but I couldn't make that sounds that would let the words come out.

"Nine?" a voice whispered.

I looked over at the cage next to me, my hands still holding my head. Six was watching me. When she seemed to be sure I was listening to her, she continued. "What do you think they did to Eight?"

I clamped my hands over my ears and shook my head. I didn't want to think about it. Six reached her hand through the bars of her cage, into mine, and touched my arm. For a moment I just stared. Her fingers looked so light against my skin. Like ice on a chocolate popsicle. **(A/N: I had so much trouble writing that sentence without sounding mean. I hope I succeeded)** I took my hands away from my ears and held Six's hand. She smiled at me. I hoped Eight would be okay. I could tell Six hoped so too.

Six and I looked up when the door opened. I saw two whitecoasts dragging in Eight. Six gasped. He was unconscious. The whitecoats tossed him into his cage, diagonal to Ten and Eleven's. Six gripped the bars of her cage and called out to him. "Eight! Eight, are you okay?" He didn't even stir.

Seven was waking up now, his sedative starting to wear off. "What happened?" he asked. "What's wrong with Eight?"

"We don't know," Six replied.

I heard Eleven sending us all a message telepaletically. **(A/N: Note the spelling- Nudge doesn't know the word telepathically) **_Dark. Eight feels dark._

"What do you mean; dark?" Six asked the baby.

Eleven just yawned and curled into her brother's side.

That's when Eight decided to wake up.

First, he sat up, his eyes remaining closed. Then he opened his eyes and quickly shut them again. Millions of thoughts ran through my head and I covered my ears again, trying to block them out. What had they done to him that made him not want to see us?

"Eight?" Six asked. "What happened?"

Eight shook his head, still refusing to open his eyes. "It's dark. So dark. I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see anything."

I gripped my head tighter, not wanting to hear what had happened. But as Eight told the story, I realized what was happening now.

We were all changing—every one of us. The only question was- who would be next?

* * *

><p>Later on, Eight told us the full story again. From what he'd overheard from the whitecoats, it sounded like they'd been trying to give him night vision. Eight doubted that we were supposed to know that, though.<p>

After a while, Eight fell into silence. He hugged his knees close to him, looked depressed. I was slightly unnerved by this. Eight had always been so happy. That was the best thing about him. I remembered times when he'd tried to teach me to talk. It hadn't worked, but he'd made me _want _to talk, like no one else could. Just like Six made Seven smile, Eight made me want to laugh. Now _he _didn't want to laugh. **(A/N: Niggyness! Sorry, they're so cute)**

No one talked after that. When Eight was unhappy, we were _all_ unhappy.

But eventually, we had to talk about it. The whitecoats had taken away Eight's sight. They'd taken away his happiness. We had to get revenge.

"What are we gonna do?" Six asked. We all knew what she meant.

Seven was the first one to reply. "Give them a taste of their own medicine,' he suggested darkly.

"What does that mean?" Six questioned.

"I heard a whitecoat say it," Seven explained. "It means we do to them what they did to us. They took away Eight's most valuable asset- his sight. So we take away theirs- their knowledge."

Seven continued to explain his plan. We would create our own secret language- a mixture of words and gestures. We would use it only when we didn't want the whitecoats overhearing us. That way, we'd be able to communicate with each other without the whitecoats knowing what we were saying. The hand gestures would allow us to get a message across when we were hiding, or not supposed to talk. But the spoken language- that was for Eight. He wouldn't need to see- just to hear- to know.

We spent the next two and a half hours creating and practicing our secret language. When we were done, I noticed Eight smiling, but just a little.

I hoped that smile would stay. Eight was more wonderful when he was happy.

**A/N: And we end with some more Niggy. How great, right? Anyway, I really hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter will be in Gazzy's POV, but please don't expect me to update too quickly, since he's like three and will be hard to write as. Anyway, please review and I'll try to work out the next chapter as soon as I can.**


End file.
